The Spector No 18
by Ek55
Summary: In the midst of chaos, after Berlin, Luther Braxton. Red and Liz plus the task force now has to deal with a new dangerous blacklister emerges whose more dangerous, lethal and kills anybody who he deems unworthy. Red and Liz will have to put their difference aside to nit this impulsive serial killer. How does this case fit Red and Liz? *AU*
1. Chapter 1

**This is another blacklist fic. This is a request fic. It also contains three characters that you may now from another play. A crossover of sorts but its been modernized to fit the blacklist story. Hopefully the symbolism will make you smile. You may have to read to find out which 3 characters I am talking about. This is a blacklister two part story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the blacklist characters as well as the 3 characters introduced. Even though their last names have been changed but essentially it's a crossover nevertheless. I only own the character of the pastor as well as the people that the Spector killed, the modern last names of the 3 other crossover characters and the nick name The Spector. This is all for entertainment purposes and no profit is being made from this. **

**-Dk**

* * *

It was a normal night in Queens, NY. There is a man who's wearing all black. He's hiding in one of the sewer lines of the city with a sniper gun. The sewer looks shadowy; therefore his face can't be recognized. He's cautiously waiting until he sees a man coming out. The man coming out looks wealthy, with a suit on, a banker. Then in a flip of a switch, the man in the sewer pulls the trigger and the man goes down. Then the man in the sewer goes away and as he's walking. He taking apart his gun and then climbs up the ladder and opens another sewer door and gets out of the sewer and shuts the door. Then he takes a piece of paper with names on them. He scratched out the name of Michael Graham. There were also 2 other scratched out names and then he left.

Xxxxx

[The next day…Liz's office]

Liz was just emotionally drained. But then, the more she remembered, the more anger she felt

_Red_

That name took over her thoughts

_Damn him, he ruined my life….I so want to kill him, he deserves to die. But, why can't I kill him._

Then

"Hello Lizzie"

There he was the devil of her torment. Raymond Red Reddington in full appearance with the typical three piece suit on. Liz looked at him with cold eyes

"Another case for us?"

Red evaded her question

"You should've taken my offer on the apartment"

"What did I tell you…You and I is business and nothing more"

Then Red moved his head, as if he were coiling but then shook it off and then put the newspaper in Liz's desk

"It's a new cover story, Michael Graham; the most prestigious banker in the city of New York was assassinated in queens New York, in the middle of the night. "

"You're intrigued by the assassination of an investment banker?"

"No, I am more intrigued by the person who committed such act. His name is Eric Williams also known as The Spector. Years ago, he was a normal teacher, a vocal coach who trained some of the best opera singers in the world.

"Opera Teacher Ok, I am not doing this

Red ignored Liz's comment and continued talking

"As, I was saying. He was regarded that but, something went bad, that turned him into a really nasty contract killer. Nobody knows why, all that is known is that if The Spector is after you then one must remain cautious. He committed murders beforehand but then became silent. Now, something drove him out to kill again. If Mr. Graham was just another victim of The Spector then believe me, others are involved as well.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile, the man with a ski mask on which only reflected his eyes was walking around the church and then he sat in the piano and he was playing the piano. Then all of a sudden a woman was walking with a shy look on her face. The ski masked man turned and looked at the beautiful Caucasian woman.

"I was able to sneak out Mastero"

The ski masked man's eyes beamed of joy and happiness. Then he spoke in a soothing deep voice

"I have a new song for you to practice my dear"

Then he gives her the sheet of lyrics. Then they both start to sing together

**In sleep he sang to me**  
** In dreams he came**  
** That voice which calls to me**  
** And speaks my name**  
** And do I dream again**  
** For now I find**  
** The Phantom of the Opera is there**  
** Inside my mind**

**Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind**

**Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear**

**It's me they hear**

**My/your spirit and your/my voice**  
** In one combined**  
** The Phantom of the Opera is there**  
** Inside your/my mind**

**In all your fantasies**  
** You always knew**  
** That man and mystery**

**Were both in you**

**And in this labyrinth**  
** Where night is blind**  
** The Phantom of the Opera is there**  
** Inside your/my mind**

**He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!**  
** (Vocalizing)**

**Sing, my angel of music!**

**(Vocalizing higher)**

**Sing for me!**

**(Vocalizing higher)**

**Sing my angel of music!**

**SING FOR ME!**

**I have brought you  
To the seat of sweet music's throne**  
**To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music  
Music.**  
** You have come here**  
** For one purpose and one alone**  
** Since the moment I first heard you sing**  
** I have needed you with me to serve me**  
** To sing for my music**

As they finished singing they were close. Their eyes were staring at each other as if was bonding

"You are my angel?"

The man said

"Yes, the one your father promised my dear Christine"- The man said as he caressed her cheek ever so slightly. His eyes reflected vulnerability and to some extent love. Something that the young woman didn't notice The young woman looked at him with eyes of intrigued and said

"Let me see you"

The man with the ski mask was horrified and turned. As if he were to hid his shame…fear

"No Christine, I can't"

Christine was saddened but didn't push him

"I didn't get the part…the lead role"

The man with the ski mask widens his eyes and turned around

"Why didn't you, you have the most beautiful voice I know"- The man said with anger tone in his voice

"They are giving it to this woman, Lesile."

The man's eyes darkened but then Christine says

"No worries, I got Raul to help me get a supporting role. So I'll still be in (then she sees her phone) oh I'll be running late hope. I have to go maestro. "– Christine says as she kisses the man in the cheek on top of the ski mask. The man closed his eyes and relishes the moment. Then a pastor… An African American pastor in his early 60s came by and said

"So that's the girl Eric?"

"Yes father jones."- Eric says then he turns to see father jones and says

"Those fools haven't learned their lesson. How dare they put her in a less supportive role? Much less that bastard of Raul"

"Eric, you have to calm down"

"You know what type of slime is Raul. Killing that banker didn't send him a message well then this will"

[3 hours later]

**_Authorities have confirmed in the city of New York there have been 7 murders within the span of 3 hours. Police say this was an attack of a serial killer. His MO is not known at this time. The victims seem to be wealthy elite, men between the ages of 35 – 45. However, this killer is. Seems that he won't stop anytime soon._**

[The Post Office]

"So apart from the banker, he's also murdered. An architect, a New York stock exchange broker, a lawyer, a doctor, and two CEO of prestigious companies"- Ressler asks

"From the looks of it yes, there must be something that he's after"- Samar says

"According to Reddington, this man used to be a vocal teacher of the opera. But something went wrong, that caused him to turn a killer."- Liz says as she's deep in her thoughts

"Guys I found something"- Aram says as he puts the info in the screen

"The 7 murders apart from the banker all have a pin point pattern. Queens and Manhattan and not only that Michael Graham and the new guy assassinated Richard Guillen the New York stock broker, they are financing a play in New York."

"Serial killers usually use familiar territory to kill, it's the only way they could go unnoticed"- Liz says

"Ok, I want all of you in New York into the crimes scenes. We'll start from there"- Cooper says giving the order which sends everyone to New York

Xxxxxx

"Raul, your play is costing us sponsors

"Two of them are murdered"

"How in the hell are we going to recuperate the money"

All these people in a board room were arguing

"Enough!"

Everybody was quiet

"Not everything is lost, the money is secured and the play will be a success I am sure of it"

"But, Raul"

"But, nothing, that pest will be eliminated and then is business as usual….meeting is adjourned"

Everybody from the board room left and Raul just got a bottle of scotch and smiled

[4 hours later]

The FBI got to one of the scenes of the crime. As they were seeing and gathering evidence, Liz saw a bullet with a serial number. She picked it up and instead of saying anything to the NYPD or Ressler/Samar. She goes somewhere and grabs her cell

"Ha Agent Keen, what pleasure do I owe"

"I am in the crime scene in New York around queens. I looked around when I found a bullet containing a serial number"

"Have you told your team"

Liz sighed

"No"

It was quiet on the other line until this was heard

"Ok, what the number?"

"1679"

"Lizzie, you need to tell your team to cover the tracks because that bullet came from a gun that is most likely not sold in America. Your team will run to a dead end but I will see to it that you can get your answers."

Liz hangs up

The Next Day

[Back at the church]

Eric was looking at the mirror and contemplating. Then slowly but surely takes off a little of his ski mask which reveled scratches on his face and mild burns. Then he heard a scream a female scream. Eric put the mask back on and turned, it was Christine. Eric was horrified and then Christine went out running

"No, wait"

Eric ran as fast as he could and caught up with Christine and tried to persuade her to stay

"No get off of me…you're a monster…hideous"

"No remember, I am"

"You are nothing….You are a demon….a demon! Get away from me"- Christine says as she slaps Eric and she runs away from the church. Eric just was standing there motionless. Then he heard

"Ha wise up Eric, normally a slap happens although I think this one I truly did feel it"

Eric turned

"Reddington, what are you doing here"

Red laughs

"It seems that you are using the weapons that I help you get. Now, its caught the attention of all government entities. Turns out that lawyer you killed was a former FBI agent now what are you going to do."

Eric laughs

"You should be happy that I killed him Red."

"Why is that"

"See, you and I have a common enenmy. You may not see it but believe me, although they maybe different but they are the same slime."

"I know about Raul and Christine."

Eric laughs then says

"You may know about my current demon but the question is this Reddington…have you searched for your own demons?"

Red's eyes widen

[Meanwhile]

Liz was out to a deli eating while across from the deli, a bald man with a beard was watching Liz and eating slowly…

It was Tom.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was finishing eating at the deli and then started to get up and walk away from the deli. Then as she is walking somebody grabs her from behind and puts her hand in her mouth. Then a voice spoke to her and she froze

"Don't you dare scream, don't you do anything Liz. I am not here to hurt you, just to alert you"

It was tom

Liz didn't know what to do but then shock left her body and she elbowed him from the gut and then kicked him in the family jewels and then punched him in the face…hard and then said

"You should've just stayed away…I am warning you tom either leave and stay away or I will do what I haven't done which is kill you."

Tom was struggling in pain but he managed to say these words

"That fatso bodyguard of yours rat you out. He talked to the cops. He blamed you for the murder of that man…the harbormaster"

Liz again froze

"How did you"

"I hear things…..I told you it was too much for you to handle, Liz."

"You are the one who killed him you son of a bitch….not me"- Liz said screaming angerly at Tom

Tom remained calm and just said

"Now the question is will you accept my help?"

Liz felt her whole world crashing down in front of her very eyes. First her so called husband wasn't even the husband; the whole marriage was a lie. Then Reddington's affection towards her was just a lie to get to the fulcrum. Liz felt that everyone was playing with her like somebody played with a yo-yo. She was sick of it.

So she looked at tom with cold, emotionless eyes and just left without saying a word.

[Back at the church]

"So tell me Eric, what is your plan. In the 13 years I've known you, you killed with precision, planning strategies. Now you are going against your own code."- Red says as he looked at Eric. Eric doesn't say nothing but Red looked at his eyes and then he laughed at the realization

"Ha, it's for that girl, Christine"

"Look Reddington, like I mentioned before, you and I have the same common enemy. Raul is a slime that's been pretending to be this...this thing that he isn't to her and I "

"I see…I didn't think Raul was free from prison"

"So you knew about him?"

"How do you think he's out of prison?"

Eric got really mad and grabbed Red by the tie and took his stiletto knife out quickly, activate it. Dembe had his glock pistol pointed at Eric. Red however looked calm, non-expressive facial expressive and Red just said

"Eric, you know that if you kill me, there will be a lot of people after you and then what? Kill yourself? That's a waste of a person like you. Raul and I was a one-time business deal. I refused to work with him after finding out what he was afterwards. I thought that he was going to stay out of trouble but looks like I was wrong. "

"So how are you going to fix this for me Reddington?"- Eric said almost losing his patience

Red just smiled and said

"That girl will not get her part or else that will be causing suspicion. But I will make sure she gets much deserving parts, I assure you. As for Raul, you leave that to me."

[10 minutes later]

"Agent Keen"

That is what Liz heard when she picked up the phone. Red continued the conversation

"There's been a development. It turns out tomorrow there's going to be a play in Times Square. It something called Faust."

Liz's eyes widen as if she recognized the name

"Faust? Isn't the play founded by the successful Italian businessman Raul DuBois?"

"Indeed"

"So The Spector will kill Raul?"

"Perhaps…but his reasons of why he's doing it are something that I can surely understand"

Now that intrigued Liz but at the same time, the wonderment descended, her mind was somewhere else, still remembering the moment that tom approached her in the alley.

"Lizzie, are you ok?"

Those words brought Liz back to reality

"Stop trying with that….back to the point why would The Spector kill Raul?"

"That's for you to figure out"- Red says as he hangs up

"Red….Reddington! That Bastard.- Liz says as she hangs up and throws her cellphone in the bed

[The Next Day]

"So the Spector will kill Raul Dubois? That will be proven difficult. Even if the Spector gets into the building, the chances that he could kill Raul are slim because he's surrounded by bodyguards."- Samar says

"Maybe we can guard the place without making out presence known, if this guy shows up, we should get to him before he gets to Raul"- Ressler said

"But how are we going to keep surveillance? "- Liz says

Samar and Ressler both look at Liz. Liz sighed and said

"Looks like I'll be the guinea pig"

[Hours Later…The night of the play]

Everybody was getting to the theater were the play was being hosted. People from all walks of life were showing up from regular people to the extremely wealthy.

Meanwhile Liz was attending to the play while Ressler and Samar were in the surveillance van with two other FBI van

[Backstage]

Christine was getting ready when all of a sudden she saw somebody she recognized

"Father Jones"

"Hi, young one. I know it's almost show time but can I have a few minutes of your time?"

"Sure"

Then she let the pastor come in and have a seat inside her dressing room

"Listen, sweetheart, I saw what happened between you and Eric"

"Eric?"

"Your maestro"

Christine felt the emotions of shock and yet guilt. Father Jones notices that and continues to talk

"You have nothing to be ashamed off your reaction."

"Its just the shock"

"I know but if you must know, it was a good thing that it happened"

"Why?"

"Because Eric has been always inlove with you, from the first moment he heard your voice, he's been inlove with you. In the church where you met him, he lives in the basement of it. He only goes out in night. I've seen come back from his night out with his eyes beaming of joy yet sadness, happy because he's seen you once and sad because he can't physically be with you….his self pityness digs him under at times."

Christine was just in shock

"Your voice reminds him of his mum who died very young. He hasn't gotten over her…maybe never will"

Christine starts shed two tears and father jones gives her tissues and then Father Jones says

"He's also a killer"

"A killer?"

"He was at one point…He's known as The Spector… but then he met you and stopped but then Raul came in"

"Wait what…what about raul?"

"Raul's parents hated the Williams family that they hired a group of men that burned his house and the family was dead…Eric's face and parts of his body were burned. He was only 7 years old. His body was able to be saved but his face wasn't. Those scratches were self-inflicted…he hated himself and wished to die. He had nobody, so I took him in. I think it's because of me, he's still alive today. "

Christine tried to digest everything until the man from the outside that yells

"It's show time"

Father Jones takes notice of that

"Well, I must carry on. Christine…don't get to close to Raul, he like his parents are bad news…Please for your sake, don't get too close to him"- Father jones says looking in empathy at Christine and he leaves the dressing room

[20 minutes later]

The show started and the opera singers were singing their tunes while the audience paid attention to the storytelling and the singing. Liz was at the back watching in awe the talent of the singers who had powerful voices.

While on the other side of the theater, Eric was hiding in the shadowy corner watching how Christine was singing her lines. He was wearing all black even a long overcoat with his ski mask on and military hat. His eyes displayed happiness, vulnerability and yet sadness….great sadness. He knows that he will never have a chance to ever love her as he should, he feels hideous, self-hate. Then he turns and sees Raul with his entourage and it pissed him off. So he's setting up his sniper gun but as he's setting it up

"Are you sure you want to kill him Eric?"

"What do you care?"- Eric said coldly and turned but then as soon as he turned, he saw an FBI badge then he said

"Special Agent Elizabeth Keen….I never took the FBI as fan of the opera"- Eric said as he disarmed the gun and put it away in his duffle bag

"Why do you want to kill Raul?"

"He deserves to die"

"It depends on your reasoning; I know you are a killer that kills when a person feels unworthy to you or he did a bad thing…You see yourself as a necessary evil. But I don't understand why this grudge against Raul"

Then Christine starts to sing again and they both turn. Soon Liz started to connect the dots.

"So, that female Swedish opera singer"

"Christine Beckman"

"Is this why you are doing this…you love her and Raul is the other man who loves her too?- Liz asks

Eric doesn't say anything but then

"Tell the real reason of why Eric"

Liz turns around and sees Red with Dembe

"What the hell you are doing here Reddington?"- Eric/Liz say both at the same time which took Red by surprised and it humored him to some degree

"Understand Eric that she's part of my organization so she's as crooked as they come so you're safe. Since we are amongst ourselves, you should confess"- Red says

Eric sighs and looks at Christine as he speaks

"She's the only thing I have left in this world….Raul wants to hurt her"

Liz as well as the Samar/ Ressler who are hearing the conversation through a secret microphone they put on Liz were listening in. Then Christine looked at Eric and then Eric started to sing. As they sang together, Red and Liz just stood there and witnessed the chemistry that Eric and Christine shared. Then after a couple of minutes the song ended and everybody was applauding and cheering. Christine was smiling and Eric was for the first time in his life happy and then turned to Red and Liz who were applauding too. But then

Boom-boom-boom

NYPD cops stormed in and shot at Eric, He descends down and picks up Christine and goes away. Raul sees that and immediately he gets up and chases after them both. The crowd was running. Red went with Dembe on one direction while Liz was calling for backup

[Outside]

Eric was running while carrying Christine bridal style and then put her down. Christine was in shock while Eric eyes again showed the happiness he felt and said

"I thought you look beautiful tonight, your voice was incredible, and now nobody will put you behind. You're a star now"- Eric said happily

"Maestro….I know who you are…The Spector"

Eric's blood ran cold then he felt somebody attacking him from behind it was Raul and they both took fought, punch after punch until Raul was kicked hard which knocked him out aside and Eric grabbed his Berretta gun and pointed at Raul

"You will never hurt Christine just like your family hurt me"

Then

"Put the gun down...Hands Up"

It was Ressler, Samar, Liz and the entire FBI Calvary.

"No! He must die"- Eric says

"No Eric don't kill him"

Eric looks at Christine

"If you love me, don't dirty your hands. You are better than that…I know you and your heart. I know you are good. Please don't betray yourself"- Christine says pleading with Eric

Eric was in this reflective state of mind and then lowers his arms and stepped aside. But then Raul smiled and kicked Eric shins which caused him to kneel and throw his gun. Raul picks it up and shoots Eric in the lower stomach. Christine yells and screams as Liz shoots Raul.

"We need an ambulance ASAP"- Ressler says

Christine still cries and she hears

"Christine..my lovely Christine."- Eric whispers

Christine just lifts his ski mask and while crying kisses Eric's forehead. Liz saw that and for some reason she almost felt like she wanted to cry, it was a tender moment for her that some part of her wishes she had that again in her life.

[1 hour later]

Liz returns to her hotel room exhausted and pissed off, it turns out Red was nowhere to be found after the theater. But then again why bother she thought. He hasn't cared about her so why should this change. Then as she turned the lamp on she heard

"So what's it going to be? Are you going to take on my help?"

Liz turned and saw Tom again and she yelled

"Go away"

"I am not going until you realize that without me, you will never be free again"

"Go to hell"

"Are you sure that you hate me now or in reality you still love me?"

"Fuck you"

Then Tom kisses her forcibly but then

Boom

Tom lets go of Liz and falls to the floor full of blood. Liz saw who shot him and it was red. Red came close and shot tom two more times. Red was clenching his teeth but not noticeably while holding his colt 45 1911 gun with a silencer attached to it. Then he instructed his two mercenaries to take tom's body elsewhere. It was just Red and Liz alone.

"Lizzie, are you ok?"

Liz just shakes her head and Red just hugged her in the middle of the room. Liz hugged Red and clutched him like her life depended on it. Red just closed his eyes and savor the moment. But then, Liz snapped out and pushed Red away

"Why are you here? You left me alone out there."

"I didn't

"Yes you did, you left me dealing with this madness of your case. I shot an honorable business man because he shot the Spector. I don't even know the motive of why you gave us this case apart from that former agent. What is your gain here? Damn it tell me!"

Red just shook his head

"Lizzie, Eric didn't mention this too you but Raul DuBois is a serial rapist much like Ted Bundy while hiding under his Daddy who happens to be a French government official with few ties to the American politicians. He's raped women and girls up to the age of 14 in France, Italy and Germany. He went to prison but needed a way out and one of his partners contacted me to break him out."

Liz was furious

"That low you go Red to realize rapists from jails…You are lying he isn't a rapist at all didn't you?"

"Say what you want about me Agent keen but the absolute truth remains that Eric killed again to protect that girl. Raul and his family destroyed his life"

Liz was just looking at Red trying to process what she just heard and Red continued speaking

"Sometimes when a dark soul sees the light, it hurts their eyes but then as they get use to the light, they start to become immune to it….in fact they start to relish it. No longer hating the light but embracing it…its warmth…its purity. The dark soul knows that it's no longer savable but tries to keep its light to not fall under its steps. Even going so far as hating themselves for being the pitiful shit that they are. They would rather have the light be around them because they know it's their only tool of survival, it's the only way a dark soul can survive, with its light by it side"- Red says looking into Liz eyes and then says

"You are my light, Lizzie, you always have been ….always and forever"

Liz just stared at him. As Red took his fedora off and then slowly hugged her and then kissed her. The kiss was very soft and romantic. Like two lovers reconnecting after being distant from each other for so long. However, Red felt Liz's tears

"What's wrong Lizzie?"

"What will happen tomorrow…I .. I'm"

Red shushed her

"It's ok Lizzie…I know…I know. The important thing here is that you have me…you always will have me and I will never hurt you, my life is geared towards protecting you, that's the only reason of why I still am alive"- Red says as he kisses her forehead and then hugs her.

They both hug and just like that, both of them not knowing what will happen tomorrow but at least now, they had each other and that's what matters.

The End.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the story and even though it doesn't exactly follow the phantom of the opera at much but this was just a modern twist to things. By the way check out my other stories 'Awaken' and ' The Divine Case Story'.**


End file.
